canadafandomcom-20200222-history
Toronto, Ontario
Toronto is Canada's largest city as well as the capital of the Canadian province Ontario. Toronto is North America's 4th Largest City-after Mexico City, Mexico, New York City, United States and Los Angeles, United States-with a population of about 6 million people and 10 million people living in Toronto's metro area. Toronto is an international center of business, economics and culture. It is also home to the Canadian National Tower which is 540 m (1,600 ft) high. Tourists can see Toronto from this spinning tower at an amazing view. Toronto is located off of Lake Ontario and has an island which holds Billy Bishop Airport and the nearby town of Mississauga, Ontario has Toronto's Pearson International Airport. Mayor from December 2014 is John Tory. He replaced the controversial Rob Ford, who died in March 2016. Economics Toronto is ranked a financial capital in the world. Toronto has hotels, highways, airports and tourism. People say it is cleaner than it's all time rival, New York City, the largest city in the U.S. It is also economically better off. Media CBLT (CBC) CICA (TVO) CITY (Citytv) CFMT (Omni) Culture In Toronto 50 ballet and dance companies have annual shows. The world's first IMAX theatre is also located here. In Toronto, the Caribbean Carnival is celebrated from Mid July-Late August and an average CAD 400 million(USD 322,000,000) is spent on cultural festivals every year. Tourism The Royal Ontario Museum of Science is a museum of natural history. The Toronto Zoo is home to 10,000 animals. The city also displays an art museum, the Royal Ontario Science Museum, the Ice Hockey (Every Canadian's favorite game) Hall of Fame and the CN Tower. Sports Toronto has an NHL team (Toronto Maple Leafs), an MLB team (Toronto Blue Jays), an NBA team (Toronto Raptors) with Chris Bosh, a Major League Soccer Team (Toronto FC) and many others. The Maple Leafs and Raptors play home games at the Air Canada Centre while the Blue Jays play in Rogers Centre in downtown Toronto. Transportation Toronto is a transportation hub. Public Transport rules Toronto and the Gardiner Expressway runs through Toronto with a speed limit of 100 km/hr (60 mph). Toronto has a busy subway system and also has trolleys and buses. Most travel to Union Station. Toronto's Lester B Pearson International Airport is the main hub for Air Canada and a secondary hub for WestJet just behind Calgary, Alberta. The McDonald Carter Freeway(Ontario Highway 401) passes Pearson Airport and Toronto suffers traffic problems. The Gardiner Expressway turns into the Queen Elizabeth Way just before leaving Toronto and passes Oakville, Ontario and Hamilton, Ontario before crossing into the United States. Location Toronto is located 75 miles (125 km) northwest of Niagara Falls, 540 km (332 miles) southwest of Montreal, Quebec, 400 km (250 miles) southwest of Ottawa, 2,092 km (1,260 miles) southeast of Winnipeg, Manitoba, 3,473 km (2,150 miles) southeast of Calgary, Alberta, 3,500 km (2,175 miles) southeast of Edmonton, Alberta, 4,400 km (2,734 miles) southeast of Vancouver, British Columbia and 840 km northwest of New York City(United States). Category:Cities and towns in Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Cities Category:Census metropolitan areas in Canada Category:100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Cities on the top 100 Category:Canadian Capitals